


Assassination

by Cxiaki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Badass Reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Loki, Loki/reader - Freeform, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of past abuse, PTSD, Trigger Warnings, assassin!reader, loki regrets New York, other tags will be added, reader has ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxiaki/pseuds/Cxiaki
Summary: Reader is an assassin who is in charge of killing the notorious Tony Stark but she gets caught. Now she lives with the avengers—I’ve never written anything before so there’s a huge chance that this is awful. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments!





	1. New Beginnings

The dim light of your ‘room’ filled your vision as your eyes cracked open. You slowly sat up in bed, trying to ignore the splitting headache that always came with the simple task of sitting up. Letting your eyes slowly adjust, you looked over to the door in front of you, seeing a blood red envelope awaiting you. Another day, another mission. Letting out a brief sigh, you looked over the file.

 

_ “Name: Anthony Edward Stark  _

_ Occupation: Iron Man, Avenger.  _

_ Age: 48 years.  _

_ Details: “number 15 is to be in the mess hall for 7:15am sharp. Failure to arrive in time will result in punishment. At 7:30am, finished eating or not, 15 will be escorted to the showers. 15 will have 1 hour to get ready for her assignment. Failure to do so will result in punishment. At 8:30am, 15 will be escorted to the garage and her mission will begin.  _

_ Mission: Kill Tony Stark.  _

 

Shit.  

 

Making a side glance to the clock on the floor, you confirmed your worries. It read 7:13. 

 

You’re screwed. 

 

Unless that is, you can run across an entire underground base of hydra agents in 2 minutes. Worth a shot. You swung your door open and made a break for it, trying desperately to make it to your location. Your probably malnourished legs carried you as fast as they could go, maneuvering you through the crowds of people. You made it just in time. 

 

Panting and out of breath you got in line and waited. The woman- #8, a lovely name, I know- gave you your usual, a vanilla smoothie packed with the bare minimum of fats, proteins- all that shit you needed to survive. Sitting in silence, you chugged it down, once again wishing that you could have anything,  _ anything  _ other then this disgusting slob. But then again, options are limited when your mouth is sewn shut. 

 

Finishing the white goop that was your only source of nutrition, you watched the man you called a father walk through the doors of the mess hall. You tensed. He looked across the room until he saw you, the disgusting smell of last night's booze and bad decisions laced on his breath as he spoke to you. 

 

“Up. Now.” You obeyed. He didn’t say anything more, just escorted you to the shower room. A room no bigger than a closet stood in front of you, a small drain in the middle of the once white tiles. Two cuffs, one above the other loomed in front of you as you took of your clothes as per protocol, ignoring the countless scars that laced your body. They would only bring back bad memories, you told yourself. Taking a step forward, you allowed the guards to cuff you in, back to them. And then, the all too familiar feeling of ice cold water collided with your back. Shivering but keeping quiet, you let the men soak you, poorly getting rid of the blood and grime that had collected on your skin over the countless days since you’d last been allowed the sweet feeling of being clean. The man finished and lead you to the room where you’d spend the remainder of your preparation time, not bothering to clothe you as you were lead around the base. Oh well. Nothing you weren’t used to. 

 

The room was filled with everything from clothes to weapons. Really, anything someone would need for a proper assassination. You yourself has been here many times before. Being the daughter of one of the higher ups, you had expectations after all.  _ Lucky you.  _

 

As per usual, you put on a white sports bra, a white T-shirt and layered a black sweater and coat over your slim figure. Then, you slipped on black spandex and black yoga pants. Making your way down to the shows and footwear section, you grabbed combat boots. They were a crimson red colour, slightly standing out against the rest of your colourless attire. Finally, you made your way to the weapon section and grabbed your preferred weapon-daggers. Along with a small handgun. Just to be safe. Daggers could only do so much, after all. You were about to make your way for the garage when you stopped in your tracks. You had almost forgotten. A girl with a mouth as revolting as yours wouldn’t go unnoticed in public. You grabbed your signature mask. It was sort of like a full face mask, with a clown vibe to it. It was shaped in a way that your right eye showed but the rest of your face was hidden. 

 

Once you had the mask securely in place, you were off. 

 

You got to the garage with only seconds to spare. Your father was not impressed. Glaring at you, he shoved you towards the plane. “I expect this to be done right. If I see even one tiny fuckup, you can say goodbye to food for the rest of the week. Understood?” His breath still smelled like alcohol. You wanted to gag. But now wasn’t the correct time to focus on such a minor thing. You gave a quick nod and boarded the plane. Other than a bag of necessary supplies that was given to you upon your ascent, nothing noteworthy happened. 

 

The ride to New York from the base wasn’t too bad. You really just looked out the window and planned how you were going to do this. Finally, after a few hours of flight and a 15 minute car ride, you arrived at your destination- Stark towers. Or, the avengers tower? You didn’t remember that. Must be new. 

 

Silently hoping that this new development wouldn’t affect your mission, you ducked into the neighboring building and climbed to the top. From there you waited until nightfall, and then your plan began. 

 

After hours  and hours of waiting and stewing with your thoughts, your plan was out into action. Carefully, you slipped into the lobby of the building. You surveyed your surroundings and once you deemed it safe you set off a smoke grenade that was given to you in your pack. The poor security guards didn’t see it coming from a small girl, and they were out within seconds. Fools. Carefully you slipped into the vents, first making sure that the smoke did its other job- blocking the security cameras. Alarms were blaring within seconds. Quickly, you put the vent cover back on and started your journey towards the main part of the Avengers tower. 

 

Your plan was fairly simple. After all, the team of heroes would be looking for a much more elaborate setup. After all, this was a superhero base. They wouldn’t be expecting a small girl to attack and Being simple threw them off your scent. 

 

Or so you thought. 

 

What you  _ weren’t  _ expecting was that they had a high functioning A.I. that could sense your every move right down to when you blink. 

 

Or that an assassin happened to be in the vents at the time of your attack. 

 

Or literally anything that could have helped this been avoided. 

 

_ Should’ve read the rest of the damn file _

 

Clint Barton-—or Hawkeye— made short work of knocking you the fuck out and bringing you to the cells in the basement of the complex. 

 

You had failed your mission. 

 

You had failed your father. 

 

And now, who knows what was going to happen to you. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


You woke up to a bucket of ice water being thrown upon your small, and tied up form. Well, that part wasn’t new. What was new however, was your surroundings. And the woman who threw the water on you. You quickly eyed your surroundings, and you were happy to see that your mask had still been on. The girl took a step back, crossing your arms and eyeing you head to toe. You just glared back at her. 

 

After what felt like hours- But was probably only mere minutes, she spoke. “Who are you?” Was all she asked. Her tone left no space for argument, being cold and harsh. It reminded you of your father when he was mad. Your father. Ah Shit. You had failed him. failed Hydra. Assuming you got out of here alive which, you doubted you would, you would be completely and utterly fucked. He would be oh so very pissed and you would be on the receiving end of his wrath. Great. 

 

You must have spaced out while worrying about your horrid fate, because the woman spoke again. “Who are you”. It was met with nothing. You were getting progressively more panicked. This girl wasn’t messing around, and you literally couldn’t say anything. What were they going to do to you? Sure you were used to pain. That didn’t mean you liked it. You weren’t a sadist. Your mind eventually wandered back to your father. What he would do. Whatever he did would be worse then what he did to your mouth. What if he—— 

 

Your thoughts were interrupted with more ice water being splashed on you and you were brought back to your freezing and harsh reality. You had to ground yourself. Maybe—just maybe if you could get out of this mess you could redeem yourself somehow. Maybe. But for now you would have to answer this girls questions. You went to move your hands to gesture for something to write with. Hey you may be shit at it but you could get by with writing when you had to. Unfortunately for you, you were a little tied up at the moment. 

 

Literally. 

 

You couldn’t move your hands you realized. Which meant you couldn’t tell the girl you couldn’t speak. Which meant your captor would think you were deliberately not answering questions. You began to panic again. 

 

~ 

 

Natasha Romanoff looked down at the girl, confused but hiding it behind a well trained mask. She didn’t look at all dangerous. Strange. The girl had Been found in the vents by Clint meaning she had to be sneaking in with ill intent. After all, fangirls and boys always thought they could use the stairs and this attack was more thought out. But the more she looked at the girl and watched her, the more curious she became. 

 

The first thing to spark her interest was the fact that after her albeit harsh awakening tactics, the girl didn’t even flinch. It was like being soaked with ice water was the norm for this kid. She didn’t like the thought of that, not for a child. Even if said child was trying to sneak into a highly monitored government building, and even if said child was armed. 

 

Secondly was the captives behaviour towards her. She didn’t seem to notice her in the room. She was in her own little world. Who  _ was  _ this girl. 

 

The last intriguing thing about the child was her mask. They had tried to take it off do they could identify her but it wouldn’t budge. It was almost like something in her mouth was keeping it on. She wondered what the kid could be hiding. Finally she took a step back and sighed. 

 

“Look. Kid. I don’t know what your deal is, or how you ended up with Hydra,” the child visibly flinched at the organizations name. Interesting. Could that be used as a way to get her to talk? “But help us out and we may be able to help you.” She offered.

 

She didn’t miss the hopeful glint in the girls eye. Nor did she miss it being burnt out by despair. 

 

-

 

You instantly perked up when the unknown woman mentioned freedom. But then...no. They wouldn’t be able to save you. Nobody would. You’re just a weapon for other people to use, a monster. You’d never be able to fit into a functioning society. Not like this. You felt a wave of despair hit you and you lowered your gaze. You were going to be hurt either way. May as well get it over with. 

 

The unknown woman finally sighed and let the bucket drop to the floor, making a loud clang. You jumped at the sudden noise, and instantly tensed while eyeing her to see what she’d do next. “If you’re not going to talk that’s fine. We'll just have to wait and see… but y’know, if you  _ did  _ happen to tell us what Hydra wants, we could get you some nice warm clothes..some good food..,” She was trying to tempt you. “Or you can sit her, cold and alone. It’s up to you.” She waited for a response you supposed. Just stood there and watched you. You let out a defeated “hmph” and slumped down once again. Finally, the woman got your message and left you sitting alone in your new cell. 

  
  
  


Natasha walked back into the common room to see Stark, Clint, Thor and his brother waiting. Stark stood up. “So did the Ronald mcDonald say anything?” He asked, carefree as always “She didn’t say a word. But it’s weird, y’know?” Striding over to her usual spot by Barton she took a seat and explained the events of the evening. “Kid didn’t even flinch when I threw ice water on her. And her resolve didn’t break either. She didn’t say a word.” At that point, Steve walked in. “Did you hurt her?” His feelings were understandable. You looked like you were 15 at most. 

 

“No, Capsicle, I didn’t hurt her. Just dumped water on her, I’m not cruel,” Or at least cruel enough to hurt a child. Yet. “We should probably leave her for a bit before feeding her. Let her stew. JARVIS?” A British voice replied with a proper sounding “how may I assist, agent Romanov?” 

 

“Keep an eye out for a missing teenager. Seems to be about 15. Has bright blue eyes, pale skin and brunette hair.” 

 

“Understood. Will that be all?”

 

“Yes.” 

  
  


-

  
  


You sat alone, wet and cold for a good half an hour before a different person walked in. This time it was a short man with dark brown hair wearing a tee shirt that read “I lost a electron. Are you positive?” 

 

Despite the unprofessional way he was dressed and seemed to act, you still stayed wary of him. Much more than you did with the red head. You couldn’t trust whatever he was up to. This whole ‘un threatening’ thing may be a act, after all. 

 

“Alright Ronald McDonald, here's what I’m going to do,”  _ Ronald Mc-what?  _ “I’m going to un cuff you so you can eat. To do so, you’re going to have to take off that mask of yours. Understand?” 

 

You nodded. This was your chance. Maybe if they saw you couldn’t speak you could find another way to help..?

 

He took a step towards you. You couldn’t help but feel scared, people are bad after all. But still, hopefully this man wasn’t going to hurt you. Hopefully. Or at least if he did it wouldn’t be too bad. You could only hope. 

 

With you zoning out, you didn’t realize that your hands were released until they fell to your sides. Carefully rubbing your wrists to get the blood flowing again, you moved your shaky hands to unclasp your mask. You were hesitant but finally, you worked up the nerve to take it off, squeezing your eyes shut as you did so. 

 

You let the mask fall to the ground before waiting to hear some kind of reply

 

Anything. 

 

After a few seconds of shock, you heard him softly whisper.“Jesus fucking Christ” you flinched. Was it that bad..? Were you that horrid and gross to look at? 

 

He gently took your hand and pulled you up and out of the chair you had previously been sitting in. 

 

“Can you walk?” 

 

You nodded. The man nodded and started walking out of the cell, and you cautiously limped after him. He caught this and sighed. “If you have to limp you can’t walk..” you flinched and tried to figure out how to apologize but before you could he picked you up. 

 

You instantly tensed up and latched onto his shirt, unsure of what was going to happen. Was he going to punish you for showing weakness? Was he going to throw you out? 

 

He sensed your worry (and your nails in his chest) and slowed down, trying to calm you. “Hey hey hey. It’s ok..I’m not going to hurt you okay..?” He awkwardly patted your back, seemingly not used to giving physical affection. After stepping into a elevator he sighed. “Can you write?” You give a small and unsure nod. He smiled and stepped out of the elevator and walked past a room of the very, very confused avengers. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing with her?!” 

 

“Language!!!”

 

“Stark are you thinking this through—“

 

All the shouting was too much for you, so you squeezed your eyes shut and timidly tried to cover your ears. Stark didn’t seem phased by the yelling and just walked into the medical bay. Or what you’d assume was the medical bay. There was yet another man in there.

 

“Stark who’s this?”

 

“The girl that invaded the tower.”

 

“Why is she h-“ he saw your mouth and shut up, figuring out on his own that you needed some sort of medical attention. Sighing, he let Stark put you on one of the beds. Looking in your direction, he calmly spoke “I’m going to put you to sleep. Just try and relax and I’ll take care of everything. Ok?” Before you could reply a needle was injected into in your arm, and everything turned blurry before fading to black. 

 

-

 

You woke up a few hours later feeling disoriented and still exhausted . Slowly letting your eyes adjust you turned and saw the redhead from earlier sitting in a chair beside your bed reading something. She noticed your slight movements and put the book down before pressing a hand to your forehead. “Hey kid,” she muttered, her tone softer then before “how do you feel?” 

 

You couldn’t help but flinch at how suddenly she touched you. Luckily she took the note and pulled away, sighing at the all too familiar look in your eyes. You gave her a shaky thumbs up, not sure what else you can do in this situation, and hoped it was enough. She sighed and nodded before the room fell quiet. 

 

Admittedly, you didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t in your training so you had nothing to go off of. You kept a good eye on the red head, but other then that you remained motionless. I’m those minutes where nothing was being said or done you became quite aware of small things that normally wouldn’t but you. Like how long and heavy your hair felt. Like how your skin seemed to be crawling with dirt. Like how every inch of you seemed to throb in long ignored pain. After a slow feeling 5 minutes, a man with a eyepatch burst in. He did not seem happy. 

 

After making his unnecessarily loud entrance the man started barking orders. 

 

“YOU. OVER THERE. GRAB HER ARMS AND YOU- STARK GRAB HER LEGS. I DON’T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THE CONDITION SHE WAS OR IS IN, SHE HAS BEEN RESPONSIBLE FOR COUNTLESS DEATHS AND SHE ISN'T GETTING OFF BECAUSE SHE'S A LITTLE HURT!!!” 

 

Stark managed to hold the agent back while you shot up and tried to protect yourself. Your muscles started to ache at the sudden use and you almost cried out at the searing pain your body felt at the unwelcomed movements. Nonetheless, to your embarrassment, you cowered into the bed. 

 

“Enough Mad Eyed Moody!!!” The nice man yelled, causing the eye patch man—Mad Eyed Moody?—to direct his anger towards him rather than you. “Outside. Now.” Stark gave a huff and dramatically shoved away the agents hangs, practically growling at him to leave you alone before turning to the other woman. “Nat, try and calm the kiddo down,” he gave you a sympathetic look “I’ll take care of Patchy the Pirate.” Natasha scoffed at his term of endearment for the man, but went to you nonetheless. She gently applied pressure to your shoulders and got you to lie back down. “It’s ok...just calm down..deep breaths..,” She really wasn’t the person for this, lacking in the skills to calm a frightened teenager but luckily a blonde man came in, dragging a scrawnier looking black haired male behind him. 

 

“Lady Natasha! The man of Iron said you would be in here!” His voice was loud and booming, yet again scaring you as you tried to look for a place to flee to. 

 

Sensing your distress, and overall annoyed by his oaf of a brother, the black haired man slapped his arm. “Be quiet Thor. Didn’t mother teach you of what an inside voice is?” The Blonde-Thor-Sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry Lady…” they seemed to look to you for some kind of invitation. You awkwardly shuffled under their gaze. Didn’t they see your mouth? Surely they knew you couldn’t speak. It was blatantly obvious, not to mention horrid t look at. Maybe they were just avoiding it. 

 

Natasha spoke up. “When she came in her mouth was….she was incapable of speaking,” her attention directed back to you. “Stark says you can write..?” You gave a small nod. 

 

The 3 gathered around you much to your discomfort, but you were handed a notepad and a pen. Carefully you wrote a fifteen, and showed it to the now confused group. 

 

“Darling, we asked your name.”

 

You circled the number. 

 

“Your name? You know! What people call you!”

 

You circled it again. 

 

And again. 

 

And again. 

 

While the two men were trying to figure out what you meant by fifteen, Natasha ignored them and gently rubbed your back, causing you to flinch again. She spoke more gently then she had with the boys. “We can come up with a actual name for you, ok..? When you’re feeling a bit better.”  You nod to that, surprisingly happy to receive something of your own. Even just a name. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short I’m sorry, ill try and make the next one longer

“You will be serving out a penance here in the tower. Once we know what you can do, we will be putting you on missions with the team. It’s either this, or you will be locked away. Do you understand? Good.”

 

“Okay kid, guess I’ll show you to your room.”

 

-

 

You had been with the avengers for a good week or so now. You were pretty much invisible to the rest of the team, mainly staying in your room, or Stark’s massive library. The team really only saw you if you accidentally ran into them on a food run, when your fighting abilities were being evaluated, or while you were moving in between rooms. 

 

The team didn’t seem to mind your absence. In all honesty you preferred it this way. After living in that hellhole for so long, you didn’t really know how to interact with people, hence your very little contact with others. The team seemed to understand and gave you your space, but you didn’t know how long it would last. 

 

Your answer came on the second week, when there was a knock on your door. You opened it to see Mr. Stark standing outside your room. 

 

“Hey kid, come with me to the medical bay. Doc wants to check out your injuries.” You gave a curt nod and followed him, a couple steps behind him following your old protocol. He had been discussing something about your training. You hadn’t really paid as much attention as you should have, seeing as you were used to disassociating from the agents offensive conversation topics. What caught your attention with Stark however, was when he brought up a certain Loki Laufeyson. 

 

“-and so since you have best skills for the job, and we’re trying to keep you away from danger for as long as possible, you will be in charge of keeping him in line.” 

 

Between your shock and you not paying attention, you ended up walking straight into Stark’s back and falling backwards onto your butt. He snickered but you instantly panicked, starting to shake and tear up. This was going so well and you felt more safe then you had in the hydra base—but you messed it up. 

 

Stark noticed your change in demeanour and quickly crouched down. “Hey hey hey, it’s okay kid. It’s fine….” The poor genius billionaire playboy philanthropist didn’t know what he did to make you cry.  You shook your head and tried to let him know that it’s okay and not his fault. It’s always your fault. 

 

He helped you up and gave a quick, awkward hug before patting your back and helping you into the elevator. He was quiet for the rest of the walk, which unbeknownst to you was extremely rare. Finally, after a excruciatingly long ride you reached the floor you had to go and followed Stark to the medical bay. 

 

“Take a seat there, Doc will be here in a moment.” He waited with you, bobbing up and down on his feet in the awkward silence. Soon enough, Banner came in giving you a warm smile. “So? How are we feeling today?” He asked you, politely enough. You gave a timid thumbs up and let him do his work. 

 

Bandages that had been previously littered across your body were taken off, and then finally he looked at your mouth. 

 

“Ready to get these out?”

 

You froze before tilting your head. It was established after a couple of days of you living here that the threads were made with Vibranium. And, just your luck, vibranium could only be cut with more vibranium. You allowed yourself some hope, and nodded slowly. The man grabbed a knife from the table and went back over to you. Your first reaction was to try and get away, but Stark calmly told you it was okay and took your hand. You summoned the small bit of bravery you had, and closed your eyes allowing him to work with your mouth. You knew it was probably stupid, but what more could you lose? 

 

He carefully cut the threads, making sure to not cut your mouth, and then finally,

 

“Alright! You’re good to go.”

 

You were free. 

 

“I…..t..hank you…” it had been years since you last said anything. Your voice was...different, from when you last heard it, that’s for sure. 

 

For one it was small. Very small. And it was shaky...hoarse..

 

Pathetic. That’s the word you needed, pathetic. 

 

Stark had a bittersweet look on his face at the development. He was sad that you sounded, and looked so weak, but he was happy that you were getting better. You were honestly a good kid, in his opinion, he had kept tabs on you as you were settling in. During the first week there he could see that you were scared, but you also seemed smart, and sweet. 

-

_ He was watching you on your first day. Natasha has just explained where you could go, and left you to get settled. You had nervously wandered the room, pacing and panicking. Tony had kept an eye on you, feeling quite bad about the way they treated you. After all they had pretty much dumped you ina room and said okay! Have fun figuring everything out!  _

 

_ After a while Tony has subtly told JARVIS to show you to the library. He had thought it would be a good place for you to relax. It wasn’t used very much, and it was nice warm and safe.  _

 

_ The look on your face had been worth it. Your eyes lit up and you smiled so wide there was a strain in the stitches on your mouth. He hadn’t expected you to get as happy as you got but he was happy to see the immediate change.  _

 

_ After that day he found that you were in the library more often than not. You had even made a little nook for yourself, a small corner draped in blankets, with pillows on the ground. Whenever you had a nightmare you ended up there, huddled in a small ball. Stark had noted this too, and after a week of watching you he was sure you weren’t a bad person.  _

-

Tony handed you a glass of water, giving you a warm smile. “So! Now that you can talk…” 

 

You got what he meant, and after chugging the glass of water, you told him, “u-hum….what do you w.anna know…?” 

 

“First off, let's move somewhere nicer than the hospital,” he cracked a small grin “the library okay?” 

 

“Yes.” You smiled softly. He had paid enough attention to know where you were comfortable..it was a nice, and welcome change. You walked there  together. You were slightly shaky and nervous about what’s to come. You didn’t want to relive your memories. 

 

Finally the elevator let out a ding and you were at the library floor. Stark let you lead the way to your favourite couch, and you both got comfortable. 

 

“So. Tell me about your life at Hydra.”

 

You began your story. “U-uh...Well they keep us in small rooms...small enough that I could stand in the middle and touch all the walls if I wanted to...um..they kept me in there unless they wanted someone killed,” Your eyes became teary as you thought of how many lives you took. “They fed me about nice or twice a week, n-normally just a smoothie of sorts, with enough stuff to keep me alive-“

 

Stark had enough of hearing what had happened to you. Nobody deserves that fate, especially not a kid. He had pulled you into a hug, successfully shutting you up for a moment as you flinched at the contact. Admittedly you didn’t know what he was doing, but, it was comforting, so you slowly relaxed into his touch. 

 

Stark pulled away eventually, patting your back. “S-Sorry..” you automatically said. Stark tilted his head “why are you sorry?”

 

“I-...uh..” you shook your head. “I dunno...sorry..” Stark kept an arm around you, hoping to keep you feeling safe. “If you’re ready, you can continue..” He didn’t want to push you, but, he needed to figure out what happened. “Do you know where the base is?” Your face lit up. “I do actually!” You knew where exactly it was, it was in the middle of nowhere but you could give a rough estimate, and you could get the team there if needed. 

 

“It’s in the middle of nowhere..I can give an estimate and your computer man could maybe run diagnostics to pinpoint the location, or I can take you there..” You really didn’t want to go back, but, you wanted to help the people who saved you. And..it was nice to feel useful for once. 

 

Stark nodded. “JARVIS! Pull up a map.” The AI, speaking in its usual British accent, replied with a polite “yes sir, right away.” A holographic map came up, showing the area. You curiously poked the hologram, watching it move. “Woah…” 

 

Stark had watched your childlike glee. You quickly figured out how to work the map, and gave Stark a general area of where the base should be.

 

“Alright JARVIS, run for heat signatures in the outlined area.” 

 

“Yes Sir.” 

 

“U-um….Mr. Stark,” You fidgeted awkwardly. “What else can I do for you..??” You were eager to please. 

 

Stark chuckled. “That’s all for now kiddo. How have you seen finding everything?” 

 

“Amazing...there’s so much to read—a-and it feels so safe!” 

 

Stark thought for a moment. He realized he and the team hadn’t really helped you with anything..the team had been trying to keep their distance and not spook you, but in doing so they had pretty much left you alone in a strange environment to fend for yourself. Making up his mind, Stark nodded.

 

“Rest for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow Nat will take you shopping, and when you’re back I’ll help you decorate your room and I’ll set you up with a phone and laptop. Nat is almost done with your new identity , too.” You looked shocked at his words. Shopping? A phone? “B-but sir I-I don’t deserve that..” he shook his head. “Yeah you do kid..” he sighed and patted your back, causing you to flinch slightly from the not fully healed wounds. Standing up, he offered you a hand. “Wanna come join us for lunch? You can get to know us, and us you. It can’t hurt..and since Loki will be here tomorrow-“ 

 

“Oh!- right. U-um mister…can you explain my mission again,..? I-I kinda zoned out- I was nervous about where we were going and didn’t know what was going on—-I-I’m sorry—!” 

 

Stark gave a soft chuckle, walking you to the dining room. “Loki is going to be staying in the tower as retribution for New York. He’s going to be working missions with us and staying in the tower. Your assignment is to make sure he stays out of trouble. So pretty much you’re babysitting him.” 

 

You chuckled. “Strange way of explaining it..but okay..! Is there anything I should know?” 

 

“Not really, just know you can come to us for help if you need to..” 

 

You nodded. You actually had a lot to thank the god for, even if it was indirect. Before you could begin to dwell on the past, the elevator doors opened and you saw the team setting up for lunch. Suddenly being hit with a wave of nervousness you hid behind Stark. He smiled and lead you to the table. “Alright everyone, this is-.....uh….shit!” He turned to you quickly, making you flinch back, stepping away from him nervously. “We never gave you an actual name-!” 

 

A teenage boy you didn’t recognize jumped up and walked over “Do you mean a superhero name?! That’s so cool!! Oh- I’m peter by the way,” he offered a hand, which you shook shyly. “N-nice to meet you Mr. Peter, I-I’m fifteen!” Stark walked chuckled awkwardly and patted your shoulder. “By name we mean actual name, pete, Her name is fifteen,” he had explained most of what happened to you, but, he had left out the part about your name. In all honesty, with everything that had been going on, the whole name thing had slipped his mind. Fury had been giving him a hell of a time with making sure you stayed out of the dungeons. The guy really hated to take risks. 

 

Peter smiled and half dragged you to the table, sitting you in a chair then sitting beside you. “Hm…..what about Lily?” You shook your head. “I-i dunno...of course if that’s what everyone wants t-then I’ll use it-“ Peter shook his head. “Uh...how about Martha? Sigyn? (Y/n)?” The last one caught your attention. “(Y-Y/n) sounds good!!” Peters face lit up. “Cool!! Then (Y/n) it is?” He looked at stark like a hopeful puppy. Stark chuckled and nodded. “(Y/n) sounds good,” he gestured to the food. “So, why don’t you go get some food kids?”

 

Before you could object, Peter grabbed your hand and brought you to the counter. Lunch was some kind of Russian stew, most likely cooked by Natasha. The woman served you, giving you a small smile. “Glad to see you’re healing,” you nodded, returning a small smile. “So? You excited to go shopping  tomorrow?” You nodded shyly, giving her a bright and genuine smile. “I-I’ve never been shopping before!!” Natasha nodded and ushered you back to your spot. “Eat up so you have your energy for tomorrow. Okay?” 

 

“Okay!” 

 

You and the team ate together and had an overall good time. They were all really nice, including you in conversation and making you feel welcome. You still had your reservations towards the team, out of instinct, but they were all super nice. Eventually, the team moved to the living room and you fell asleep on Peter. 

 

You didn’t wake up until there was a huge booming sound outside, followed by a blinding light. Tony was the first to speak up about it. “The Asgardians are here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I’m sorry if it’s bad, please feel free to comment!! Reading them makes my day ahhh
> 
> I should add that I didn’t proof read this haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Implies under age Rape. If that stuff bothers you, skip past the italics when your birthday is mentioned. You have been warned.****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things before I get into the story: 
> 
> -Thank you for 100+ (It’s like 191 now I’m fbdcxg) hits!!! I honestly thought this was gonna do awful, and her like...5 ngcgdh so thank you Again! Ily all ahhh 
> 
> -I would like to apologize as well, school had been giving lots of homework lately, and basketball takes up a lot of my time so I don’t have as much time to write, I’ll try and update weekly but they may move slowly. Sorry!!!
> 
> -Ik I just mentioned having no time, BUT, how would you guys feel about a Siren reader x Loki? Just a thought 🌚

**Implies under age Rape. If that stuff bothers you, skip past the italics when your birthday is mentioned. You have been warned.****

 

Chapter 3

 

_ You and the team ate together and had an overall good time. They were all really nice, including you in conversation and making you feel welcome. You still had your reservations towards the team, out of instinct, but they were all super nice. Eventually, the team moved to the living room and you fell asleep on Peter.  _

 

_ You didn’t wake up until there was a huge booming sound outside, followed by a blinding light. Tony was the first to speak up about it. “The Asgardians are here.” _

 

_ — _

 

The team stood up so you did as well. 

 

“Alright. Barton, Peter, (Y/n), stay here. The rest of us will get He man and Reindeer Games.” You nodded, knowing that going against superiors never went well. 

 

“But Mr. Stark!!!! I wanna meet Mr. Thor!!!!!,” Peter whined. Not wanting your friend to get in trouble, you took his arm. “M-maybe you can stay with me instead..? I-i mean I’m nervous around new people..I could use a friend…” 

 

Peter smiled softly and nodded. “Okay..B-but Mr. Stark, will I get to meet Thor?” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Tony nodded. “Yes, kid, you’ll get to meet point break. Now uh…Why don’t you go to the training area and show (y/n) your powers?” Peter nodded excitedly and grabbed your hand. “Let’s go!!!” Pulling you by the arm he ran to the training area excitedly. To your surprise it was really fun and you cracked a huge smile. Slowly but surely, you were getting used to this lifestyle with the team. 

 

Peter opened the door and grinned. “Okay! Stand here…” he positioned to in the middle of the room, then shocked you by flinging web towards you, and swinging himself to the roof before pulling you up with him. 

 

You made a loud squeal like noise and grabbed on, laughing as he helped you down. 

 

“Well that was unexpected..” 

 

“Cool though. Right??!” He was like an excited little kid. Laughing you nodded, “it’s so cool!!!” You thought for a moment, before looking at him like an excited puppy. “Wanna fight???” 

 

You were always good at fighting. After all, it was your main reason for being alive, but now you wanted to test your skills against your friend. Of course you didn’t want to actually hurt him, but you had been feeling pent up lately and wanted to move around. 

 

“Are you sure..? You’re still hurt..” it was true, even though the bandages were off for the most part, your injuries hadn’t fully healed. Still though, as long as you were a little careful you’d be okay. 

 

“Don’t worry about me! I can take it,” You smirked. “The question is, can you take me?” 

 

“Oh, I can take you.” He got into position and gave you a smirk. “First to pin the other wins?” 

 

“Got it.” 

 

As soon as you finished speaking, two strings of webs shot at you. You quickly slid beneath them, then you used your momentum to get up and throw a punch at him. Peter blocked it quickly, and he surprised you with the strength he seemed to possess. 

 

Your fighting and training continued for a hour or so. Little did you know however, that a man had been watching you from behind the glass of the observation deck. 

 

—- 

 

Loki had been dragged to the Bifrost by his oaf of a brother, his hands cuffed together by magic binding cuffs. The only people there to see him off, were The Idiots Three, Lady Sif, Heimdall and of course, his beloved mother.

 

“Do try to make the best of your punishment my son…” Frigga spoke. Her voice was as soft and calming as ever. She knew Loki better than anyone else in his life, and she knew that the attack on Midgard hadn’t been his decision….at least not entirely. Yes he could go too far with a prank, or stab Thor when he was annoyed, but he wasn’t truly bad. Just...lonely. At least that’s what Frigga thought. 

 

Loki only rolled his eyes. “As you wish, Mother.” He really didn’t want to upset Frigga. It was bad enough that Thor and Odin, Hell, probably all of Asgard hated him, he didn’t want Frigga to come to the same conclusions. 

 

Frigga walked up to him and with a shimmer of sky blue light, a gift box wrapped in beautiful green paper and a bow that had the illusion of a snake appeared in her hands. She handed it to her son before cupping his cheek in a motherly fashion. “If you ever miss home, you know you can contact me,” she winked “and just in case, I’ve prepared some of your favourite Asgardian novelties to remind you of home…” 

 

“Thank you Mother. I shall look forward to seeing you again once my penance has been served,” he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “I will miss you.”

 

While the mother and son were saying goodbye, the Warriors were growing impatient. 

 

“We all know you’re a mommy’s boy, can we please hurry along so our dinner doesn’t grow cold?~” Fandral had whined. 

 

Frigga let out a sad sigh and pulled away from her son. “I will miss you dearly, Loki.”

 

With those parting words, the Bifrost opened around the brothers and they were sent straight to Midgard. 

 

—-

 

Their arrival had been unpleasant, to say the least. They had appeared in front of the avengers tower, and reporters had quickly swarmed them with all kinds of questions about Asgard, the attack on their city and the Gods. 

 

Loki had quickly grown annoyed at the incompetent chatter, and luckily Thor had sensed this. Quickly pulling his brother inside, he sighed and looked to Loki. 

 

“I understand brother, that this is not ideal. But do heed mothers advice and try and make the best of it. You being miserable won’t help anyone…” 

 

“Yes yes yes. Be a perfect little boy, and stay out of everyone’s way. I know what this entails. Now may I please, be shown to my room?” 

 

After being ripped away from his mother, and being swarmed with the useless Midgardians, Loki had already begun to lose patience. He was sure that if he had to deal with another living being he would stab them. Unfortunately for the God, his day was just getting started. 

 

It took three agents, six stabs to poor Thor’s gut, and some sleeping pills for the avengers to question Loki and properly bind his powers. Stark wasn’t happy with the fact that he had already shown violence towards his brother, but luckily thorhad vouched for him and under the condition that his powers were kept binded, he could stay in the tower. 

 

The arrangement they had reached was simple. Loki would be provided with a shelter, clothing, food etc. and in return he would help the team on missions. Once he was trained and they trusted him more, at least. It wasn’t half bad for a punishment, Loki had to admit. It certainly beat rotting in a cell deep within the Asgardian dungeons. 

 

After around 45 minutes, everything was settled and he was free to wander the building. He had started with his room, and worked his way around. Although he would never admit it, Stark had built a very nice facility. After some wandering he had ended up in the observation deck for the training facilities. It was a large, comfortable looking room with a dome of one sided glass looking into the area. From there you could stand and watch the fights taking place. 

 

He hadn’t thought that anything interesting was going on until a line of spider web landed on the window with a loud THWAP, making him jump. Deciding to investigate further, the got moved forwards to see a young girl fighting a…..spiderling…? 

 

Strange. 

 

He watched the fight progress until the young woman was tied up in web, and hanging upside down from the ceiling, out of breath. “Okay…..y...ou win…” 

 

The spiderling laughed. “Yesss!!! What do I get?” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“For winning! What’s my prize….oh!! I know!!!,” He gave you a bright smile. “I get to come with you and Mrs. Agent. Romanov while you shop tomorrow!!”

 

The girl let out a breath and rolled her eyes.

 

“Ask Agent. Romanov, first.”

 

_ Interesting,  _ Loki had thought after seeing the interaction. The girl had been young, and even from far away he could hear the years worth of pain and trauma hidden deep in her voice. He could’ve probably seen it in her eyes had he been in the room with them. 

 

That wasn’t the only thing he found off. Were the avengers hiring children now? Why would anyone be so bloody reckless? Why did the girl hold such misery in her voice? She was but a child. 

 

He had been so distracted with his thoughts, that he didn’t hear the door creep open to reveal the two children. The girl had yet to say anything, seeming shocked at his presence, and scared of the new man. 

 

Peter however, was ecstatic.

 

“Omg!!! You’re Mr. Loki right?? That’s so cool!! I heard you can do magic and illusions and stuff. Is that true?! It’d be awesome if you could,” he gasped “is it true that you once turned into a snake and stabbed Thor for being annoying???? That’s so cool!!!!!!!!!” 

 

Loki was astonished by the spider-child’s reaction so seeing him. Surely, he would be scared, disgusted, frightened...but he was giving off a friendly energy. In fact, he had been so distracted by it that he almost didn’t see you slowly making your way for the door.

 

Almost. 

 

He gave the boy a warm chuckle. “Yes, I am indeed ‘Mister Loki’, as you put it. And it is true that I can do magic, however at the moment my powers have been blinded by the man of Iron. And,” he smiled at the warm memory. “I did in fact, stab Thor for being annoying. He had been in the gardens, and I turned into a snake because I know he loves snakes, and once he went to pick up and admire it I turned back into myself and screamed ‘BLEURG! It's me!’ And then I stabbed him. We were about eight, at the time.” The Gave gave a toothy smile, obviously proud of his past actions. “Now spiderling. Who might you be?”

 

“Oh! My name’s Peter,” he extended a hand for a friendly handshake. “And my superhero name is Spider-Man!!” He seemed proud of himself as well, but who wouldn’t be if a god took an interest in you?

 

“Peter. Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. And who might your friend be?” 

 

You had been  _ so close  _ to reaching the doorknob and being able to leave without the two men noticing. But unfortunately for you, the nosey God had other plans. You knew that for your assignment you would have to watch him, and you knew that would involve meeting him, but it had brought unwanted memories to light and you wanted—no, needed to go calm down. 

 

Peter, sensing your distress, smiled. “That’s (Y/N)! She’s uh...she’s not feeling too well now though. I think hanging her upside down was a mistake..she has a..uh.,.a headache now...maybe we should let her rest…”  

 

It was unwise to lie to the God of Lies. Loki saw through it instantly. However, the girl, ‘(Y/N)’, looked...scared. Probably from New York, he inferred. Sighing, he nodded 

 

“My apologies then. I hope your head feels better soon.” 

 

The girl nodded quickly and scurried out of the room, leaving Loki with the excited teenager. 

 

—-

 

You knew you were being a coward by leaving so suddenly but you didn’t care. He had just looked so...big. And dangerous. You had thought that you were getting better. That you wouldn’t have to be scared. But seeing him like that…

 

—-

 

_ It was your fourteenth birthday. Or at least, it was the fourteenth year that had gone by since you could remember. You had figured out that when all of the guards gathered and drank, and watched fireworks outside wearing glasses that said the date, that it was a new year. Ever since then you had done your best to keep track of your age.  _

 

_ While everyone was partying, you had gone to train. You had spent hours trying to improve since, last you had been out you had been shot. That wasn’t fun.  _

 

_ Once you were done, you had walked out of the room to be met with three, very drunk men.  _

 

_ One of them burped. You could smell the alcohol from across the hall. It was disgusting. _

 

_ “Well~~~What do we have here.” The men chuckled  _

 

_ “I believe it’s bosses little~ baby~ girl~!” They hooted and hollered. “C’mere babe~~!”  _

 

_ The situation made you nervous. You started backing away, but they started advancing.  _

 

_ “Well boys!!~ what should we do with this pretty little thing?~”  _

 

_ Your back hit the wall as his fist collided with your face. You were trapped.  _

 

You were so caught up in memory lane that you didn’t notice the blonde God in front of you. You bumped into his back, falling on your butt. Looking up in shock, the god turned around. 

 

He didn’t recognize you, and of course since this was a high profile government organization he reacted...poorly. Grabbing you by the neck he had lifted you up and against a wall, slamming you hard against it. “JARVIS!!! INTRUDER!!!” 

 

The commotion caused Nat to run over, along with Loki and Peter from the other direction. By this point you had started to tear up. It was supposed to be different here…

 

“Thor you buffoon!” Loki was the first to say something. “She lives here you oaf!!!” Thor gave him a quick glare. Natasha has figured out what this was about by now, and she had quickly yelled at Thor to put you down. Trusting Nat mode, he lowered you carefully. You took the opportunity to run over to Peter, standing up behind the boy. He was the only one you were really comfortable with, after all. Thor gave you an apologetic look. Especially since you were shaking. “I am sorry Lady, I did not know..” 

 

He looked truly sorry for how he had treated you. You were just a child to him after all, and he should have acted more calm. “I-it’s fine Mr. Thor..” you had mumbled. At this point you had just wanted to get back to your room. Two scary men in one day..there was only so much you could take. 

 

Natasha has seemingly understood, and she told you to go relax in your room. After you had been there for fifteen minutes, there was a knock on the door. You opened it to see the raven haired god standing behind it. 

 

“May I come in?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry for my bad attempt at a cliffhanger 🌚


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3000 words is way to many per chapter so I’m going to make them shorter but I’ll update more frequently

_ Natasha has seemingly understood, and she told you to go relax in your room. After you had been there for fifteen minutes, there was a knock on the door. You opened it to see the raven haired god standing behind it.  _

 

_ “May I come in?” _

_ —- _

 

_ “ _ U-Uhm..yeah, sure..” you stepped aside. The god briskly walked in, taking a glance around your room. “The metal man hasn’t accommodated you?” He turned to look at you. 

 

“But I don’t need anything more sir…” 

 

He raised an eyebrow at that, but let it go. “I’d like to apologize for frightening you. I meant no offence, and I understand if you hate me for the events that took place.” With that he turned to leave, but, you quickly grabbed his arm. “W-wait that’s not it!” He stopped and looked at you “It just brought back some bad memories...that's all..”

 

“What memories?” 

 

“Just something that happened in my old home..I was leaving training and some guys...well..” you shook your head and gave an apologetic smile. “Anyways! I’m in charge of watching you for a while..so..I’d like it if we could be friends..?” You extended a hand. 

 

Loki took it and smiled. “Sure. Friends.” 

 

“Um, Ms. Natasha and Mr. Peter are taking me shopping tomorrow..something about new clothes..wanna come? I don’t know what all you have a-and it might be fun..but I mean if you don’t wanna that’s fine I don’t mean to force you or anything and I guess I mean you probably don’t want to I’m not that fun to be around,” Loki caught you rambling and gave your head a small pat. “I’ll go if I’m allowed.”

 

“Allowed?” 

 

“I’m on house arrest,” he showed you two cuffs on his wrists “they don’t trust me after New York..” he looked slightly sad at the thought. 

 

You peeled up at the mention of the battle. “A-actually um...while were on the topic if you don’t mind..” he looked nervous “in all the chaos um...well I was able to sneak a bunch of the other kids out of a Hydra base..they’re all safe now thanks to you.” You gave him a bright smile. “So thank you..I know you didn’t intend to help..but you did...I’m grateful.”

 

Loki was shocked. 

 

Like, super shocked. 

 

Nobody had ever thanked him sincerely 

 

And nobody had hated him so little for the events of New York. 

 

His shock must have been showing on his face, because the girl started looking..afraid..? 

 

Strange. Wasn’t she just saying she didn’t hate him? 

 

“...I-I’m Sorry..did I say something wrong..?”

 

“No darling. The opposite, actually. I’m glad that your friends are safe. what’s hydra” 

 

“Hydra is a organization..I grew up there. They’re...they’re evil,” 

 

“You don’t seem evil”

 

“I-I am. I’ve killed people..so.. _ so _ many people just to avoid my own suffering,” 

 

To your surprise the trickster pulled you into a hug. “What you do under the control of others does not define yourself darling, especially if you were being harmed.” 

 

To your surprise he was quite stern on the subject. You didn’t ask why, just looked down and thanked him. 

 

Loki decided that it was time for him to go, so he gave you a small smile and went towards the door. “I do hope to see you soon, (Y/N).” 

 

You nodded and smiled back. “S-seeya!” 

 

The god left your room, leaving you to stay on your own and do what you’ve done every night before now: curl up in some weird corner and read. It looked like a beautiful night outside so you opened your window and sat with your legs dangling our, curling up in the fresh air. Many might have been terrified by how high you were;you being on almost the top floor, but you were used to the height and didn’t mind at all. It was actually quite refreshing in your opinion. 

 

You stayed there for who knows how long, getting lost in your book, when he door opened. 

 

“Hey kid—Jesus fucking Christ get off of there!!!!” 

 

“Language!!”

 

“Shut your star spangled ass-what are you doing?!” A strong pair of arms grabbed you and pulled you into the room. You turned to see Steve and Stark in the room with you. “I was reading..sorry..” 

 

Tony let out an exasperated sigh. “Kids..” 

 

You wanted to ask what he meant but decided not to, you didn’t want to upset him more after all.

 

“Well, anyways. We wanted to invite you to dinner, pizza night. Then we’re watching 80’s movies and probably crashing on the couch,” he gave you a lopsided smile. “Sounds fun, right!” 

 

You grinned. “I’ll be there!” He nodded. “JARVIS will call you when Pizza arrives.”

 

“Sounds good..thank you!”

 

—-

 

Loki had left the mortals room feeling confused. Why did he like her? She was a mortal, a weak one at that. He must just be tired. Yeah, that’s it. Tired. He decided to go to the library to clear his head, and was shocked to see that it seemed to be used quite frequently. At a closer look, it seemed that it was his little mortal that used the space. Wait-his little mortal? When did that happen? 

 

His mortal had blankets and pillows arranged all over the room, including a little corner, that was draped in blankets and lined with pillows. He snickered, it was like a little clubhouse. So childish and weak...or at least that’s what he’d normally think. But in this case, he found it quite cute. He imagined the little mortal curled up in her fort...the image was quite adorable. 

 

He also found it endearing that she seemed to enjoy reading as much as she did. He’d have to ask her for Midgardian reading recommendations. 

 

After a quick sweep of the library, he found the books he wanted, only to bump into the mortal. 

 

Her hair was wet, and she seemed to be freshly bathed but her clothes were the same. Curious..she did mention the need to go shopping later. 

 

“Well, hello darling..” 

 

“Ah! Hi, Mr. Loki, what are you up to?” 

 

“Just heading home from the library, tell me,” he looked her over. “Do you not have any fresh clothes yet..?”

 

“Ah-Ms. Romanov is taking me shopping tomorrow..” 

 

“So that’s a no?”

 

“That is correct..” 

 

In the blink of an eye, Loki had transported you to his room. Catching your shoulders as you tipped into him. The first time teleporting was always rough, after all. He sat you on the bed and moved to the closet, humming to himself as he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a green t-shirt that had a simple interpretation of his helmet on it, and a pair of sweats, he chuckled them at you. “Try these.” 

 

He turned his back to you, and let you change, and when he turned back he blushed slightly at your appearance. You looked so small in his clothes..it was rather adorable. The only thing was your arms. They were littered with scars. He gently grabbed one of them, and pulled it towards him. 

 

“Darling, care to tell me how this happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Things are getting good hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short I’m sorry!! Hope you enjoy, Illyrian and update sooner to compensate

_ “Darling..Care to tell me what happened?” _

_ —- _

You flinched. You did  _ not  _ want to explain what happened. 

 

Most of the scars were jagged. They didn’t really fit in, and it was at this point hard to differentiate which were caused by you or others. They littered your arms along with other marks inflicted burns, whips..You started realizing it wasn’t just that you didn’t  _ want  _ to tell him. You couldn’t. 

 

Loki was growing impatient. You needed to say something. Anything. Nothing you could say could make this worse. Well, that’s not true. Oh so many things could make him explode right now, whether it was directed at you or not. But the silence was terrible. 

 

“I...uhm...most of them were punishment..some of them were me..I-I..please. I don’t want to talk about it..” 

 

Loki was furious. 

 

Punishment? What kind of sick bastards would do that to another human being? What could you have possibly done to deserve such a fate. He was slowly looking over your arms, memorizing every detail. He did his best to judge how old everything was. Some of them were even still healing, though the stitches that had previously held them together were now taken out. 

 

“Who.”

 

“..What?”

 

“Who did it. The punishment.” He had looked at you. His eyes were filled with...with understanding..? And sadness. Lots of sadness. What had he been through? 

 

He looked at you and made a decision. He liked you, for whatever reason, and he would protect what he liked. With his life. 

 

Wrapping his arm around your shoulders, he magicked a sweater to cover your arms, and escorted you to the living room. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Loki, you don’t need to-“ 

 

“Hush, kitten. Allow me to indulge myself?” 

 

You couldn’t say no to him.. he was a man. And bigger than you. And stronger..and a  _ god _ .. he got on the elevator and kept you close to him. Protective god. 

 

The elevator ding-ed and the doors opened, meaning you were facing the avengers, along with a CRAP ton of pizza. Was there two for everyone here? How could someone need that much food?! Tony seemed to have gauged your look correctly, because he had snickered. “The super soldiers and Gods tend to eat a lot of our food,” Steve and Bucky looked sheepish, while Thor smiled with prices and Loki..well he just stood there tensely “So we order extra in case. Besides! You’re tiny. We need to get some meat on those bones-!” Natasha socked him in the shoulder. “What?! It’s true..But anyways kid. Make yourself at home! The movies are about to start!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would win? Op trying to keep up with hobbies or school and basketball


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff !!
> 
> Trigger Warnings for Abuse

The movie night was more than amazing. Stark was right-mostly at least, everybody but you, Loki and Natasha were asleep by 5 in the morning. 

 

You all had just finished a film called Ferris Bueller's Day Off and found out that everyone had passed out, and the scene made you smile. Tony was curled up around Pepper, who was resting her head on his shoulder, while Cap leaned on his back, sleeping with his hands in Bucky’s hair. Natasha was leaning on Bucky’s chest and she had you in between her legs with her arms around your waist and Loki was sitting with your feet on his lap, gently rubbing your legs. 

 

Clint sat on the floor, with peter sprawled across he and Thor, and finally, Wanda was curled up in Thor’s arms. 

 

You hadn’t realized how happy that it made you until you thought about it. Everyone was calm..Happy..

 

Loki has noticed that you weren’t asleep. Leaning over, he whispered in your ear. “Darling Girl..you must be exhausted, it’s far too late for little assassins to be awake. Go to sleep” 

 

You groaned. You didn’t want to, not yet. “Just a little longer~~”

 

“You are to go shopping in,” he looked at Natasha to be sure “5? Hours. Rest now, you’ll be safe with me.” 

 

You wanted nothing more then to curl up in Natasha’s embrace, and the safety Loki and everyone else made you feel, but you couldn’t. Not yet. You didn’t want to wake everyone anyways..seeing as most of your dreams ended with you screaming and crying, and you didn’t want to disturb everyone else..

 

“I-I’m okay...Not tired..” 

 

That was a lie. Of course you were, and you were sure Loki could see it too. Your eyelids feel heavy, and you were struggling to keep them open. Loki’s face said it all, he didn’t believe you one bit. Natasha decided to cut in, holding you a tad bit tighter. 

 

“Is this because of your nightmares?”

 

“How do y-I uh what nightmares..?” Deciding to play innocent might not be the best move here, but you were tired... and it made the most sense. 

 

“Glava, my room is right beside yours, I hear you at night, sometimes I’ve checked on you but you were only half awake, I doubt you remember,” she shrugged. “If you’re worried about waking the others you can go to your room” 

 

“I’m okay, really..I  want to stay with everyone..!” 

 

Loki had had enough of this, he could  see that you were tired and needed sleep. So, he pressed his fingers to your temples, and within the second you were asleep. 

 

—-

 

Natasha caught your now passed out form as it fell towards her, and scooted you up to adjust you in a way that wouldn’t have you waking up sore. 

 

“You know she could kick your ass for that”

 

“That little thing? I’m sure I can endure the kitten’s wrath”

 

“You’ll see. The kitten has claws..” Natasha smiled fondly at you in her arms. She had done whatever research she could on you, and your work was quite impressive. You were deadly, when given the chance, and you would make a fine asset to the team. 

 

She out of everyone knew what you were going through. Well, maybe more her and Bucky. She knew what it was like to have to endure torture, to have to put up with orders from people so evil..So, the least she could do now was be there for you when she could. 

 

That included now, as she felt you starting to squirm in her arms. Your skin glistened with sweat and your eyebrows creased in fear as you were tormented in your dreams, so she went to hug you, play with your hair, really to try and offer you any comfort she could so you could rest. Luckily for her, a certain god had the same idea, only his involved magic. 

 

“Give her to me,” he opened his arms and sat invitingly. “I can use magic to keep the nightmares away, however I must ask that you protect us should anything happen, seeing as I will be entering her unconscious. I wouldn’t be able to protect us in time if someone attacked us, I fear.”

 

Thinking it over, Natasha gave a curt nod and handed you to him, watching as he yet again pressed his fingers to your temples, but this time, seeing him enter your subconscious. 

 

—-

 

What Loki saw made him want to throw up. You looked younger-about eight, or nine-and your hands were tied roughly behind your back, with a rope connecting you to the floor and keeping you on your knees. A man stood in front of you, laughing as he repeatedly punched you in the face, which was already covered in blood and bruises. 

 

You were screaming and crying, sobbing for the pain to go away, that you were sorry, that you won’t fail again. 

 

Unable to watch for any longer, Loki used magic to make you aware that it wasn’t real, transporting you instead to a field of babysbreath and freesia lowers. Loki hummed and pulled you to him, smiling reassuringly and rubbing your back softly. “Shh, it’s okay darling. You’re safe, you’re safe,” you sniffled in his coat, pulling away to rub your tears from your eyes. “Thanks,” you hiccuped slightly, from all the crying. “I appreciate it, but don’t you need more sleep?” You were hesitant in your speaking but still worried about the god. 

 

Loki gave a smile. “Ah, I do not have to sleep as much as you mortals. Besides,” he winked “I’d much rather spend my time with you,” suddenly the area around you changed, and you were in a movie theatre “watching movies,” the theatre warped into an aquarium “seeing the animals of Midgard,” it warped back into the never ending field of flowers. “Now, how does that sound?” 

 

You were beyond shocked. Nobody had ever given you a side glance before you started working for Stark, let alone promise such things to you. 

 

“Wonderful..it sounds wonderful” 

 

Loki grinned at his accomplishment, you did look quite cute when you blushed. 

 

Sadly though, it was about time to wake up. The superheroes around you were shuffling and your dream wavered. 

 

“Listen here darling, as soon as we’re off house arrest I’ll take you to do all of those things and much, much more.” 

 

You nodded. “That sounds so nice..” 

 

Before you could say more, you regained consciousness and woke up in the Dark God’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m such a terrible writer ahhhhh I’m trying


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long ahh!!! I hope it’s okay <3 I’ll write more soon!!

_ Before you could say more, you regained consciousness and woke up in the Dark God’s arms. _ __   
__   
—-

 

Your eyes opened slowly, and you yawned softly in his arms. The god in question looked at you with tired eyes. “Sleep well?” 

 

“Amazing, thank you..” you were having trouble deciding if the dream was real or fake, until,  _ ‘you don’t need to worry darling. It was real, and I meant every word.’  _ You teared up. He meant it...he cared about you…? It was a new concept..but..you liked it. 

 

You were about to say more but Stark decided to interject. By pulling you off your new friend. Hard. He yanked your arm and pulled you away from Loki and into his arms protectively. “And what do you think you’re doing with her My Chemical Romance?!” 

 

Despite the poorly hidden laugh that erupted from Peter, and Loki’s annoyed look at the nickname you couldn’t bring yourself to understand the reference. 

 

“My chemical-“ 

 

“I was keeping away her nightmares, man of iron. Now please, let my  _ friend  _ go before I make you.”

 

Protective god didn’t like his mortal being yanked around. 

 

Heeding the warning, Stark let you go, instead opting to sit back on the couch. “Well,no matter,” he looked at you with a smile “excited to go shopping? Don’t worry about cost, I’m paying.” He winked. 

 

Despite the invite you didn’t think you could bring yourself to spend a lot of his money. 

 

Unfortunately for you, Loki and Natasha had other plans. 

 

—-

 

The rest of the morning went by smoothly, everyone laughed while Clint made breakfast, then after lots of begging Loki used his magic to clean and vanish the dishes in a poof of magic. Afterwards everyone left you and Loki to get changed then to go to the mall. You ended up borrowing a sweater from Loki, along with leggings from Natasha.

 

You and Loki were only gone for about 5 minutes when you heard arguing in the living room. 

 

“He’s a bad influence Nat!! He tried to take over the world!!!”

 

“He makes her feel  _ safe _ ! That’s all that matters at this point!”

 

“I don’t care. He makes another move and I swear to god-“

 

“No, Tony. I swear to god. If it takes me throwing you out this goddamn window again-“ 

 

Loki decided to make himself known- who knows what either of them would say next, he didn’t want them to effect your views on him. Natasha and Stark both stopped talking as soon as he entered the room. 

 

Loki gave a knowing look. “Are you done judging the past or should me and (y/n) leave again?” Poor god didn’t want to hear any more of Stark’s harsh words. Even though he made it clear enough that he wasn’t in his right mind during the attack on New York, Stark had trouble trusting him. Even if he was right to be wary, it hurt. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” He looked at Nat. “Keep a close eye on them.” 

 

She sighed but nodded, even if she trusted the god Stark was right to be wary. Hell, if she hadn’t been given a second chance by Clint, she would have probably acted the same way. 

 

Loki took your arm and lead you to the elevator. “For all it's worth..you’re not a bad influence..” he gave you a soft smile. “Thank you darling, I’m glad someone thinks so..” even if he didn’t show it, poor god was hurt by Tony’s words. Natasha grabbed one of the fancy cars Tony let the tower use, and you three were off to the mall. 

 

—-

 

Once you got to the mall you were shocked. It was so big, and full of people..you tensed up a little. Loki, ever the gentleman, opened your car door for you and helped you out. “Don’t be nervous darling, we’re here with you.” 

 

You headed into the mall with them and stopped at various stores. They soon found out that you refused to buy anything that was super expensive, despite Loki trying to convince you otherwise. You had been at some dress shop, wearing a beautiful silk dress with a tulip hem. It had a beautiful cut at the top, and paired with a golden choker Loki picked out, that looked like a snake wrapped around the chain, and a golden chain link bracelet. Despite showing too much skin, and therefore too much scars, you had to admit you looked pretty amazing. The only issue was..

 

“That’s way too much Loki!”

 

“He’s a billionaire-this won't even make a dent in his bank account.”

 

“Who spends over $500 on a dress and some jewelry?!” 

 

“People with good taste!” 

 

You hated arguing like this. Your nerves were on fire-you we’re terrified of the angry man. But you couldn’t allow them to buy you such an expensive outfit. 

 

Loki, seeing how nervous you were sighed. “Fine. We won’t get it.” He seemed disappointed. “I’m sorry..”

 

He gave you a soft smile. “It’s alright. Go change back into your regular clothes, and we can continue on, yeah?” 

 

“Okay..” 

 

You changed as he told you and left Natasha in the shop since she wanted to buy something for herself. He lead you to a shop that was more in your price range, and you bought a good amount of clothing- including a hoody that had a cartoon version of Loki on it, that said ‘Loki charms.’ 

 

It’s the best thing you own now. 

 

Despite Loki trying  _ many times _ to convince you to not buy such a thing, in extra large nonetheless, you bought it and wore it for the rest of the day. Natasha got a kick out of it though, and she 100% supported you for your decision. Seeing you as happy as you were was nice. Annoying Loki was just a bonus. 

 

After a long morning of walking around, you went to the food court and got some Chinese food for lunch. Your feet were exhausted and you couldn’t wait to get some rest in your library. Unfortunately, you still had to shop for furniture. So, another half day and one full car later you were on your way home. You fell asleep pretty much as soon as you sat down.

 

And, Loki was more than happy to act as your pillow for the ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are links for the reference I used for the dress I described if you want to know. I wonder what Natasha was staying behind to buy,,,
> 
> Dress——- https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/shona-joy-tulip-hem-maxi-dress/4890438?origin=category-personalizedsort&breadcrumb=Home%2FWomen%2FClothing%2FDresses%2FCocktail%20%26%20Party&fashioncolor=Green&color=seaweed 
> 
> Snake Choker——-http://www.thebrianmcdermottband.com/upload/2018/09/30/snake-entwined-necklace-039039-ofis-039039-handmade-greek-snake-snake-necklace-gold-l-9344461ee8be9e0d.jpg
> 
> Bracelet——-https://m.jcpenney.com/p/14k-gold-8-inch-hollow-link-chain-bracelet/ppr5007334963?pTmplType=regular&catId=cat1003230039&deptId=dept2840330850&urlState=/g/chain-bracelets-gifts-under-50/N-1az25b6Dglap93Z1z141om&productGridView=medium


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one isn’t as long as normal! I hope you enjoy it anyways and I’ll try and make up for it in the next update!

You had been unpacking everything for a while now. It seemed the pile of clothes was never ending, and you hadn’t even started on the room decor. ‘ _ It’s a good thing I never sleep.. _ ’ you had thought to yourself once the clock signified that it was after midnight.

 

You were content to keep working on your unpacking, when there was a polite knock at your door. ‘ _ Curious..who could it be at this hour?’ _

 

“Darling, do tell me you aren’t still awake,”

 

Oh 

 

“It is far too late for little assassins to be unpacking..” 

 

You quickly went over and cracked open the door so he couldn’t see the pile of stuff you had yet to put away. “Oh, yeah,” you awkwardly laughed. “Just finished now! Good timing..” 

 

He didn’t seem convinced. 

 

“Welp! Goodnight then!” 

 

You quickly went to shut the door but Loki had other ideas. 

 

“Darling, I am the god of lies. I know one when I see one. How much unpacking do you have left?” He held the door open with one of his hands. 

 

“Oh...a little..” you cracked it open to show him the pile. Your shirts were almost done, which left the pants, scarves, hats, shoes..pretty much everything else to be left in piles on the floor.

 

Loki gave you an unamused look. 

 

“A little...of the shirts..?” You sheepishly smiled. “I-its okay though! I don’t sleep much anyways so I don’t mind staying up..a-and it won’t take me long,” 

 

Loki pressed a finger to your lips to stop the rambling. “Let me help you then. It’ll take far less time..” 

 

“But it’s not your responsibility,” you were going to at least try and get him to rest himself, but he just walked in and started picking up shirts, taking off tags as he did so and hanging them up. “I’ll do this, you put them in the closet as I do. It’ll go much faster, and then you can sleep, yes?” 

 

You smiled softly at his behaviour, but, he was right so you did as you were told and hung everything up as it came along. 

 

You were both working in silence, so you had decided to make smalltalk. 

 

“So Argard, what's it like?”

 

He looked up and smiled. “Absolutely gorgeous. Everything always seems seems like it’s shimmering, no matter where you are there’s just that feeling..everything is bright and shiny, the palace is even made of gold! Even the poorest villages seem to be filled with happiness and warmth..I do hope to take you there someday..”

 

“M-me?” You were shocked that he’d even consider taking you. You were just a greasy nobody after all. 

 

“Yes you. I did promise to take you on adventures, did I not?” 

 

You looked away from him and distracted yourself in the closet to hide the blush and smile that had crept onto your face. “I...I didn’t know of you were being serious I guess..” 

 

He stood up and came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your stomach in the process. “I’d never lie to you darling,” 

 

“But aren’t you the god of lies?”

 

He tended around him and you got nervous. Wrong thing to say, apparently. “I-I’m sorry i-I-I didn’t mean to offend you, I’m sorry you don’t have to stay with m-me..” 

 

Noticing your distress Loki half dragged you to the bed and sat down, pulling you into his arms and swinging your legs up so you could curl into him. 

 

“Shh, little one. It’s alright, I’m not leaving you. Take deep breaths and focus on my voice, okay? Can you tell me 5 things you hear, see, and smell darling? Can you do that for me?” 

 

“I-I—..I S-ee my closet,” you were shaking and picking at your nails as you spoke. “Your shirt..um-you, and uh, I see the clothes and my clock,” you were already feeling a little calmer. “I hear your voice..and the clock ticking,” the shaking was dulling down “and um, I hear Mr. Stark playing music in his lab..and I can hear your heartbeat..and the wind blowing outside,” the shaking had stopped now and your breathing was clearer. “I smell you..o-or I guess your cologne, um..the new clothes smell like the stores they came from..a-and the wood from my room things, old books and uh ...and..” you couldn’t think of anything else. 

 

Loki gave you a warm smile, happy that you didn’t seem as panicked. “Very good. To answer your question from before, yes I am the god of lies. But, I would never lie to you. You mean too much to me, and I want to be honest with you.”

 

You were shocked at his words. You mean something to him? Why.. not that it didn’t feel good, this was the first time someone had openly cared for you..and, even if it was a lie..you believed him


	9. Chapter 9

You and Loki had made a night of putting everything away and telling stories to one another. Loki entertained you with stories about him and Thor as kids, and then you talked about what you thought was interesting about said stories. Loki was quite delighted to find that once you were comfortable around people, you were great with making conversation. He actually had a great time with you. 

 

You and Loki ended up falling asleep on your bed after setting up the new comforter, and Thor was met with the adorable sight of you curled up against his brother when he went to fetch you for breakfast the next morning. 

 

You had your head resting on Loki’s arm and his free arm was wrapped around his waist. You were clutching onto his shirt as you slept, and you both looked so secure and happy together. 

 

After taking a photo, Thor gently tapped your shoulder in an attempt to wake you, but all that accomplished was a distressed noise from you and a angry, and half asleep Loki. 

 

“Fuck off you oaf,” Loki had growled. “Let us sleep.” 

 

Thor chuckled and picked up the tired god. “Your mortal needs food, Loki.” 

 

Loki sighed. The oaf was right, you were thin as it was. “Leave us be, well be up in a bit.” He gently stabbed his brother to try and get Thor to put him down. 

 

“Not good enough, come on Lady (y/n), or must I carry you too?” 

 

You sighed and rubbed your eyes. “I-I’m coming…” you trailed behind the Gods as they walked, or while Thor walked and Loki was draped over his shoulder. Loki gave a sigh of exasperation and patted Thor’s shoulder once you three were in the elevator. “Put me down, I can walk”

 

“Not likely~” Thor grinned. This caused Thor to be stabbed again. You giggled a little bit at the boys antics, but as you were about to get Thor to put Loki down, the elevator dinged open and the entire common room stopped what they were doing to look at the peculiar sight. Loki flushed red and you stopped what you were doing, worried about the god getting upset. Natasha, seeing the look of fear in your eyes, pulled you out of the elevator. “Come on kotehok,” she brought you to the kitchen area. “Let’s get you some breakfast.” 

 

You tilted your head as she pulled you along. “Kitten?” Your Russian wasn’t the best so you wanted to be sure. 

 

Natasha nodded. “Kitten,” she pet your head soothingly. “Because you’re small and cute, but you can sure as hell scratch people” she gave you a cheeky wink. 

 

You blushed a little at the complement. “I-I really can’t—-I’m not that good,” you quietly sat down with your food. 

 

Meanwhile, Loki and Thor were quietly arguing. 

 

“You scared her!!”

 

“I’m not the one who was upset. You  _ know  _ she’s scared of people when they’re angry.”

 

“Yes but—But I hate making her afraid. The smallest thing can set off her triggers, and I don't know how to stop it.” 

 

Thor gave him a sympathetic smile. “You’ll figure it out she hasn’t been with us that long, let her get used to the new environment, and settle in with everyone. She just needs time.”

 

Loki sighed but nodded, using magic to grab a plate and sitting calmly in the seat beside you. 

 

You smiled and nibbles on your pancakes and listened to everyone talk. Goofing off with Loki was one thing, but you weren’t used to talking in front of so many people. You never really spent much time with others at the Hydra base..you were really only there to do your dads dirty work. You couldn’t even speak if you wanted to..

 

Listening to everyone talk and watching them act like a family was incredibly enjoyable though. It warmed your heart to see that everyone was so nice to each other and they weren’t afraid to annoy the others. Loki stole Thor’s pancakes when he wasn’t looking, Stark called everyone names.. it was such a welcomed change. 

 

Your day was going surprisingly well. You trained with Loki and Natasha then had lunch and spent the afternoon in the library. It was going overall well, until alarms started blaring throughout the building. You shot up, terrified of what you were hearing. Jarvis’ voice suddenly spoke above you

 

“There are intruders in the building. Please hide immediately. You will be notified when the attack is over.” 

 

You shot up and went to hide. You ended up in between two bookshelves and a wall, a tall chair in front of you to further hide your presence. You were actually well hidden given the small area. 

 

But they were better. 

 

Your hands were on your head and you were in the fetal position, shaking. Hard. Next thing you knew, you had been grabbed by the hair and pulled out. You had landed on your hands and knees, and from the shoes he was wearing you knew  _ exactly  _ who was standing in front of you. And you didn’t dare look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun 🌚
> 
> You thought it’d all be fluff? H a h


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR RAPE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL HAVE MENTION OF RAPE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!!

_ You had landed on your hands and knees, and from the shoes he was wearing you knew exactly who was standing in front of you. And you didn’t dare look up. _

_ —- _

 

A week. It had been a full week since hydra stole you back. Loki was furious when they found out you had been taken. They had eventually resorted to throwing him in the cell he was once held in during the battle of New York, and waiting for him to calm down. It was a mess by the end of it, glass cracked, the small bed, broken..but eventually he calmed enough to actually try and help. The first thing to do, was try and contact you. You may not have technology , but you happened to be wearing Loki’s sweater from the day before, and he had placed a tracking charm on it just in case. Once they knew your location, they could build up a plan. 

 

—-

 

Your days back at ‘home’ were nothing short of hell. Your father was furious that he had a ‘defective child’ and he made sure you knew it by the end of your punishment. You had received so many lashes with the whip that you lost count; and not the whip that just stung a little more than necessary. That would have been heaven compared to this.

 

But your dear old dad used an cat o nine tails whip; a whip specially made for severe punishments. The whip had several ropes extending from the handle, and each of those ropes had a tiny beak shaped razor on the end. 

 

It took him hours to finally decide that your punishment was enough for one day. Hours of you fainting due to the pain, and being forced awake to endure more. Every second felt like a lifetime and by the time you were finished, you had lost your voice from screaming. Afterwards you were thrown back into your old room- well after living with Tony you found it to be more of a cell...But you were left to pass pit nonetheless, and this cycle continued for the seven days before Loki finally got his tracking spell to work. 

 

You had barely made it to your bed on the seventh night. Your world turned black and unbeknownst to you, soon after an clone of Loki had materialized in your room. He was horrified to see what condition you were in, your back was absolutely shredded and his shirt was hardly staying on you anymore: it was hanging on by a thread. 

 

He quickly knelt by your side and tried to wake you. 

 

“(y/n)...(Y/N)...!” 

 

He was terrified he would lose you. Your deep wounds already looked infected and after feeling your forehead he was worried you may get a fever. 

 

“..mgh..is it..is it that time again…?” 

 

Your voice sounded so broken. So scared.,he hated himself for letting you get taken. 

 

“No darling..it’s me..it’s Loki..” 

 

You shot up a little too fast, happy tears in your eyes. “You guys,” you reached out for him. “To didn’t forget about me…?” 

 

Loki’s heart broke for the second time within visiting you. “No darling..no we would never, ever. forget about you. We just need a plan,” hegent,y moved so he was cradling you in his Lap, admittedly the new position felt amazing and you calmed down a lot. “But soon. Soon we’ll be here to help, and I’ll make anyone who so much as lay a finger on you pay. Alright..?” 

 

“Okay...Hey Loki..?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you..can you stay until ‘m asleep…”

 

It wouldn’t be long now until you slept,by our eyes were already closed and your words were beginning to slur. 

 

“Of course, love,” Loki kissed your forehead tenderly. “Goodnight”

 

“...’night..”

 

—-

 

You woke up for another day of hell. Although you were filled with a shred of hope that your friends would save you soon. But, unfortunately, your father had even more plans to break you for the day. 

 

—-

 

Your dad grabbed your hair and started yanking you  towards a new room. You started to hope you were going to the showers; you were covered in tears, blood, and other nasty things. But unfortunately, you walked right past, and into the disguise room. He threw you on the ground and kicked you stepping on your neck and pinning you down. 

 

“Now, let’s see. Which one..” 

 

He walked to a wardrobe you didn’t recognize and pulled out a black lingerie set with stockings that went up to your thighs. 

 

Your eyes widened. “What are you planning..” 

 

He lifted your limp body to lean you against the wall, and started stripping you. 

 

“One of our investors is very..interested in you. So, to ensure her compliance, were giving you as a..let’s say, a gift.” He had finished dressing you, and he slowly stroked your cheek. “Do you have a problem with that?” 

 

The look he gave you sent you chills. If looks could kill, you would have been blasted into next week. His pupils darkened, and all light on his face vanished. 

 

“N-n-no sir…” you whispered out. You were shaking and breathing heavily, unable to focus on one thing. Even though he was terrifying, what you hated most about that moment was that he looked almost exactly like you. His eyes glimmered in the same way yours did when you glanced in a mirror after your day with Loki and Natasha, his face when it was tilted followed the same curve of yours...the resemblance was uncanny. 

 

Your dad swiftly grabbed you by the hair and yanked you up, dragging you and keeping you in a bowed position behind him. After making your way across the base, he opened a door and threw you into the room, slamming the door behind you and locking it. You were hurt, and shaking, hollow sobs echoing from your throat. 

 

A pair of footsteps slowly clicked towards you, and a brunette haired woman looked down at you, fake pity staining her face. “Aw, poor baby~ don’t cry,” she crouched down and kissed away your tears. “The fun hasn’t even started yet~”

  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

_ A pair of footsteps slowly clicked towards you, and a brunette haired woman looked down at you, fake pity staining her face. “Aw, poor baby~ don’t cry,” she crouched down and kissed away your tears. “The fun hasn’t even started yet~” _

 

_ —- _

 

You shook in her embrace. Her touch was so kind-but unwelcome-and you didn’t know how to get her to stop. She lifted your face and leaned close to you, whispering in your ear. “Now now darling, if you’re good I’ll make sure you have your fun too~”

 

—-

 

It took you hours longer then normal to be brought back to your room: along with what that woman did, you had been put through your usual tortures, and when you were thrown into your room some time later, as soon as the door was shut a clone of Loki shot up and ran over to you. 

 

“Darling- Darling where were you?” His voice cracked as he spoke, he looked so afraid for you. 

 

“I was mm..” 

 

Quite frankly, you were exhausted. Your brain had turned to mush from the torturous day and you didn’t want to try and think. Loki looked even more worried, but he gently stroked your face. 

 

“Tomorrow darling..tomorrow we’ll save you, I promise..” 

 

If only you could believe him. 

 

—-

 

The next day went the same. Beatings, breakfast, ‘meeting’ with that girl, and more beatings. It was around midnight when all of that changed. You had just returned to your room and collapsed, when a loud bang echoed throughout the compound and you were ripped back to your feet by a guard. You couldn’t be bothered to focus on where he was taking you until you felt the cold snow under your bare feet. Glancing around, you noticed that the guard had a familiar face. “Mr. Stark…?” He nodded. 

 

“It’s me kid, it’s me. Act natural until we’re at the jet, okay? Can you do that for me?” 

 

You nodded slowly and went along with him; you should be scared, or bothered, but your head felt like it was underwater and you couldn’t focus on why you should be afraid. Stark directed you to the jet and Natasha helped you in. She took you in her arms and guided you to a bed, laying you down on it. 

 

“Sleep now, kid. Okay?” 

 

You were out cold before she had finished her sentence.

 

—-

 

You woke up in a room clad in white. It was filled with sunlight, and a welcome change from where you were before. Turning your head slightly to the side, you noticed Loki sitting cross legged in a chair and reading a book, ‘Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone’, to be exact. You smiled softly, remembering when you had recommended it to you ages ago. He was almost at the end by now.

 

“How’re you liking it?” 

 

His head shot up when you spoke. “You’re-you’re awake” 

 

His eyes had tears in them. He had been worried? 

 

“Your back was so infected..they said you might-you might’ve..” 

 

You couldn’t bring yourself to understand why he was so upset at the idea of your death. You were just a useless mortal to him..

 

You gave a sad smile. “W-well I’m not..” 

 

He nodded, and helped you sit up against some pillows. “Eat, darling. You’ve even out for weeks.” 

 

Before you could ask what you were eating, he had made chicken noodle soup appear before you, alone with a slice of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. 

 

“Finish the soup, then you get the cake.” He winked. You nodded eagerly and practically inhaled the soup; after not eating for weeks you were starving. Loki gave a sad chuckle and handed you the cake. “How are you feeling..?” 

 

“Fine given the circumstances..” 

 

He nodded and accepted the answer, moving so he was sitting beside you and moving you into his warm embrace. At first, you just sat there in silence, but eventually Loki sighed. 

 

“I thought I was going to lose you..” 

 

“I’m sorry,” 

 

“Don’t be.” 

 

More silence followed, before Loki took a deep breath and nervously asked a question. 

 

“Would you..would you allow me to court you?” 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah sorry for not updating,,,I had no motivation to write..but I’ll try and keep up with it

You blanched at his statement. It was unexpected; you didn’t deem yourself likeable at all and he was a  _ god _ , and a prince! And you were just… you

 

But 

 

This was  _ loki  _ you were talking about. Caring, adorable, funny trickster Loki. 

 

How could you say no? 

 

“I..y-yes...I’d..yes..” 

 

You were tearing up. Loki chuckled at your cuteness, his little blushing mortal. “Really?” 

 

“Really..”

 

Before you could babble more, Loki pulled you into a passionate kiss. You responded in kind and kissed him until you needed to breathe, pulling away with a gasp and a smile. 

 

“If this is what courting you is going to be like...I-I’m glad I said yes..” you giggled. 

 

Loki was shocked and happy at your reaction. He had expected you to be shy, scared..but if anything the openness made him happy. He preferred this to the ghost of a girl that he had met prior. 

 

And he’d do anything to make you smile like this all the time. 

 

“So love, what do you think about a movie date tonight?” 

 

Loki had thought about this for the entirety of the week’s you were asleep. You would be allowed into your room after a couple hours of awakening, and a movie date would allow you lots of snuggles and snacks, and hopefully, comfort. For the way your eyes lit up, he didn’t regret his choice. It was almost like you hadn’t been kidnapped and tortured. 

 

“U-uhm..a movie date would be amazing..!” 

 

You wanted to say more but Stark took that moment to come in and see that you were awake. 

 

“Kid,” 

 

He ran towards you and pulled you into his arms, leaning over Loki and the bed to get to you. “I’m so sorry..I should have never let that happen to you...I’ll keep you safe from now on,” the last bit made Loki tense up; protecting you was  _ his _ job. Not Stark’s. The only thing that kept him from castrating the shellhead there and then was the fact that you two had more of a father/daughter relationship then anything.

 

He wouldn’t castrate your primary father figure. 

 

Today. 

 

After Tony let you go, the rest of the team started trickling in. Eventually, your emotions got the better of you and you burst into tears, grabbing onto Nat’s shirt, seeing as she was the closest. You buried your face into her chest and cried as she gently rubbed your hair. 

 

Loki sat up straighter at this, his possessive side coming out as Natasha touched you. Luckily the assassin noticed, and slowly beckoned him over, shifting you into him once he was seated on the bed with you. He gave her a nod of respect and soothed you. 

 

“Kid...were going to leave you with reindeer games okay? Give you time to rest..” Cap spoke first. 

 

They understood you needed to rest. But they’d be there for you when you needed them. 

 

You sniffled in Loki’s shirt and made a pathetic mewl, but you nodded. 

 

Before Stark left he got the rundown from the people in charge of caring for you. You were able to move to your room, but you were not to lay on your back. Simple enough. 

 

you’d probably have a wonderful boyfriend to help you with kisses as well. 

 

Stark was prepared to move you when the world went crooked. You swayed and fell into Loki’s chest as the world changed around you. 

 

You were no longer in your room, but in a dimly lit, cold room with a green and black colour scheme. It didn’t take long for you to put two and two together. 

 

“Why are we in your room..?” 

 

“Because darling, I have it shielded. It’ll be much safer, I won’t risk losing you again.”

 

You nodded; you were about to say more when you heard frantic footsteps sprinting down the hall. You automatically latched onto Loki just as stark flew open the door. 

 

“Don’t..disappear like that...again.” He huffed out. 

 

Poor guy had a heart attack when you disappeared. 

 

Loki only snickered at Stark’s disheveled appearance. “Fine,” he promised with a huff. We won’t disappear like that again.”

 

Satisfied, Stark walked off after telling you to let JARVIS know if there was anything he could do for you. He knew about Loki’s date plan and he knew not to disturb the easily angered god. 

 

Especially not when you were involved. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes? Dislikes? Suggestions? 
> 
> Feel free to comment them below!


End file.
